


Never Is An Awfully Long Time

by 1dblewupmyovaries



Category: One Direction (Band), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, Peter Pan AU, peterpan!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dblewupmyovaries/pseuds/1dblewupmyovaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All children grow up. There are a select few though, who don’t. Harry is a boy who can’t find his place in the world. One day, a boy by the name of Louis makes his way into Harry’s life. A boy who vows to never grow up. Louis takes Harry away to a place where nothing is as it seems, and rules are nonexistent. A place where they will never grow up. "Welcome to Neverland Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“…And then Louis lunged and chopped Hook’s hand right off!” Harry yelled while jumping on the couch and flourishing his wooden sword in the air.

  
“Uh huh…” Gemma mumbled to her little brother absentmindedly as she flipped through her textbooks sprawled out on the living room floor. It’s not like she was purposely ignoring her twelve year old brother. No. She would never do that. It was just that she had to study for her finals and, honestly, she’d heard the same story dozens of times from the boy.

  
Harry jumped off the couch and landed beside his sister, putting his head on her shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla shampoo and green apple bubble gum. He sighed and picked at a loose thread of carpet.

  
“What’s wrong, Hazza?” She asked, bringing a hand up to gently stroke his curls. He leaned into her touch and practically purred at the comforting gesture.

  
“Gem, do you think I’m weird?”

  
He asked the question with so much hurt in his voice, it almost made her heart shatter into a million piece. “Of course not Harry. Why do you ask?”

  
“Everyone at school thinks I’m a freak. Jeffrey told everyone that I still believe in fairy tales and now no one will even talk to me. I don’t know what to do, Gemma. I just wish I had a friend, you know? Someone other than you or mom.”

  
Gemma sighed and closed her textbook. She sat up and pulled her brother into her lap, hugging him close to her and rocking back and forth.

  
“I know, bud. I know….”

  
They sat like that for a while, Harry crying softly and Gemma wishing she could help her brother somehow.

  
“Okay, Hazz. Time to get you to bed,” Gemma said glancing at the clock on the mantle. Harry scrambled out of her lap and dashed up the stairs before her. She chuckled and followed him up. Upon entering the room, she found him tucked until his quilt with a book already on his lap. Sure, maybe he was a bit old for bedtime stories, but Gemma didn’t have the heart to make him feel worse than his classmates already did.

  
She made her way to the bed and plopped down, picking up the worn book and smirking. She opened it to the first page and began to read the fairy tales she knew all too well.

  
Soon, Harry was asleep. Gemma smiled down at his sleeping form and kissed his forehead. She crept out of the room quietly, and went back to her forgotten textbooks.  
As soon as she left the room, a small ball of light flew through the window, illuminating Harry’s pale, sleeping form.


	2. Chapter One: The Boy

The moon shone brightly through the clouds, casting an eerie glow. A boy stood on the window ledge, observing the room in front of him. The tiny ball of light quickly whirled past him, illuminating his youthful face. The boy had bright blue eyes with an ever present gleam of mischief. His high cheekbones and wide smile were enough to make anyone stop and stare. His caramel, feathery hair stuck out under his tiny green hat, perfectly disheveled. He was clothed in green leaves and fabric, which clung to his small figure. The green tights showed off his long muscular legs. 

He took a step further into the room, watching the ball of light whiz around once more, before stopping in front of the small dresser in the corner. It rattled, as if something was trying to escape. Louis smiled and crept towards it, keeping an eye on the sleeping boy.

He slowly pulled open the drawer , wincing when it made a slight creek. Suddenly, something flew out, knocking him over in the process. 

“Cher, catch it!” Lou shout whispered to the light. the tiny fairy, it quickly chasing it around the room, knocking a rocking chair over in the process.

“Whasgoinon?” a voice mumbled from the bed. Louis whipped his head towards the sleepy voice, and his jaw dropped. There, in the bed, was the most beautiful human being he’d ever laid eyes on. Not that he’d had much interaction except for the Lost Boys and the Pirates, but still. 

He slowly inched towards the bed, eyes just as wide as the young boys. They stared at each other for a moment, studying each other's every move. Louis was so entranced by the boys green orbs, that he barely noticed Cher in the corner wrestling with the shadow. 

Louis quickly swooped over and grabbed the shadow, dragging it down and trying to attach it to his foot. After multiple tries, and almost losing the thing again, he let out a frustrated sigh and slumped against the wall. Harry giggled from his bed and quickly slipped out of it.

“Here, let me help you,” he said, pulling a small thread and needle out from his bedside table. He made his way over to the boy and plopped down next to him, taking the shadow from his hand and propping his right foot on his knee. Louis just stared at him, still at a loss for words. And that was saying something.

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles” the young boy said brightly, glancing up at Louis.

Louis shook his head inwardly and cleared his throat. “‘M’ Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry locked eyes with his, a small smile on his face. “I know.”

They sat in silence for a while, as Harry finished sewing the shadow to his left foot. When he was finished, Louis stood up and shook his feet, testing the damage. He nodded his head, pleased with the outcome.

“Oh, the cleverness of me!” 

“Of course, I did nothing,” Harry said from his spot on the floor, smirking up at the boy.

“Okay, you did a bit.”

“So, Louis. What are you doing here?” Harry asked as he put his things back into it’s drawer, but not before Cher landed in it to inspect the things inside and the monstrous boy close her in, not seeming to notice her. She kicked against the top of her enclosure trying to make noise and get Louis’s attention, but to no avail. So she kept making noise, hoping Louis wouldn’t leave her.

“I came to hear the stories.”

“The stories?”

“Yes. the one that girl reads you at night. You know, the one about the girl with the glass slipper and the one with the seven short people?”

“Cinderella and Snow White!” Harry laughed happily. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

“They live happily ever after you know.”

“Brilliant! I must go tell the boys!”

“Wait, you’re leaving?!” Harry hated how desperate he sounded. But here, standing in his bedroom, was the hero of all his stories, the boy who he longed so desperately to be. Surely he couldn’t just leave now, not like his mom always did, when she goes out to her parties with all her friends and she’s never there to tuck him in any more, read him his bedtime stories, what if his mom leaves them too? Then it would be just him and Gemma. This boy, his hero, his idol, he can’t leave. Not like his father did, he still blames himself to this day, he just left. He didn’t even tell him goodbye, he just left. Harry didn't think he'd be able to watch another person walk out on him. Not again.

“Come with me,” Louis said suddenly, whipping around to face Harry.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he gazed into the desperate eyes of the boy in front of him. It was only now that he noticed just how small the boy was. Surely he was around Harry’s age, yet he was much, much smaller. 

“I-I can’t just leave. What about my mom and my sister?”

“Forget them, Harry. Forget them all. Come with me where you’ll never give worry about grown up things again.”

“Never is an awfully long time.” Harry whispered.

“Yeah maybe it is, but there's no grown ups to boss you around and make you eat your vegetables, we can battle Captain Hook all day, and play all night We can eat cake for breakfast! Candy for dinner,” Louis exclaimed his feet gently lifting of the ground. “You’ll be able to fly. You want to fly don’t you Harry? We can fly together. Just me and you........ and um, the lost boys of course.”

"The lost boys?" Harry asked curiously, his cheeks tinged pink from Lou's little speech.

Louis' face lit up. "Why, the lost boys are my warriors! We fight Hook together, and go visit the mermaids and play games with the Indians!" he shouted excitedly, his arms making wild gestures. 

Harry giggled and covered his mouth with his hands. 

"So, will you come with me?" Louis asked, holding out a hand towards the curly haired boy, gesturing for him to take it. 

Harry hesitates for a second, he looks back at his bedroom door, a faint light coming from down stairs where Gemma was likely to be studying. What would happen if she came to check on him later, only find an empty room? He turns back to Louis, looking into the older boys eyes, the ones full of hope. Hope that this boy he just met, the one with the curly hair and innocent green eyes, will run away with him, but can he really ask Harry to step away from his regular life? Just to spend it with him? A boy in green tights?

Harry starts to grab for the hand, thinking of all the things he and Louis would do, he had been dreaming of this moment his whole life, but, he doesn't take the older boys hand. Instead, he takes his hand back as Louis’s eyes are full of hurt, he can’t go with the boy, the one whom he loves in every way imaginable. He can’t leave Gemma, what if his mom blamed her?

Louis drops his hand, staring at the boy with his hurt expression. He leans in putting his lips to Harry’s ear “It’s ok Harry, I understand. You're a magnificent boy,” He whispers into his ear. “I couldn’t ask you to go with me, you have people here you care about.” With that Louis leaned away as a tear fell from his eyes, turning away quickly so that the other boy didn't see it, but Harry saw it. They both knew that.

Harry took Louis’s hand intertwining their fingers. “I never said ‘no’ yah twat”

“Does that mean you’ll go?” Louis asked, his feet fluttering off the ground and his heart metaphorically fluttering to the heavens.

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded eagerly. "Yes, Lou," he whispered, his stomach churning with both nerves and anticipation.

Louis was ecstatic, he was so happy the other boy said yes he could hardly contain himself, he wanted to fly around the room. “Oh Harry thats wonder-” He was cut off as the green eyed boy presses his lips to his own, Louis was frozen, not sure what the other boy was doing. Louis slowly found himself closing his eyes, feeling..... well, feeling right. He was sad and a slight whimper escaped his lips when Harry pulled away wide eyed and panting.

“I’m um, uh, Sorry, I was just- my sister kisses her boyfriend when he make her happy, and,” Harry’s cheek flushed a bright red. “You make me happy Lou.”

Louis just stared at the other boy, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, a look of confusion on his face. “What’s a kiss?” he asks, as if it’s the most normal question in the world.

“You don't know what a kiss is?” he asks. A small smile playing across his lips.

“No, and what's a boyfriend too?” Louis starts to mutter to himself “Let’s see a boy is what I am, and a friend is someone who is nice to someone else.” He looks at Harry and up into his eyes. “Harry, what is a kiss, and a boyfriend?” he decides to ask after a minute.

Harry looks at the boy in disbelief. Was he serious? “Lou, a kiss is how you show someone you love them."

"Kinda how I love sword fighting? Can I kiss sword fighting?" Louis asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. 

Harry giggles. “No Lou, you can’t kiss sword fighting.” He giggles again. “-you can kiss me though.” He says after some thought.

“How do I do that?” Lois asks him, not sure if he uses just his lips. ‘What about his tounge? Would it get in the way? Would he mess up?’ He thought to himself.

Harry didn’t give him enough time to think of anymore, his lips were on his again, more frantic this time. Louis leaned into it, unlike last time when he had just sat there dumbfounded. He was trying to do what Harry did, and was pretty sure he was failing. Then, Harry was pulling away again, leaving Louis sad.

“I think I like what a kiss is, does this mean you love me Harry?” Louis asks, his eyes pleading, wanting the boy to say yes.

“Yeah Lou, I guess it does” Harry said giving the biggest grin of his lifetime.

Louis beamed at the taller boy. 

Harry smiled back. A small noise making him look around curiously. "Do you hear that?" 

Louis' face fell as he looked around. "where did Cher go..." he mumbled. 

“Who?” He asked looking around for any sign of another person.

“Cher she came here with me, she’s my fairy I hope I didn’t lose her. I need her to get back” he said looking around frantically. “Cher? Cher where are you? You better not have gotten into any trouble.” He stopped, listening, and heard soft thumping to his left. Harry ran over to the drawer and opened it as a small bundle of light flew out hitting him in the face.

“Ouch!” He fell backwards into Louis’s arms, grabbing at his forehead.

“Cher, that wasn't nice.” He whispered to his little friend. “No, it was an accident he didn’t mean to lock you in there.” He looked back at Harry who was still grabbing at his face. “Harry are you ok?” He asked, his voice full of worry.

“I’m fine, just really hurts.” He took his hands away, his face flushing red because, well... Louis was still holding him. 

Louis blushed and quickly let go, Harry falling to the ground with a soft thud. 

“Oi! Sorry Harry!” Louis squealed helping the younger up.

Harry stood up and shifted on his feet, a slightly awkward silence falling over the two boys. Louis rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around. 

“So, uh, shall we go now?” He asked, perking up. 

Harry glanced back at his door, still unsure and wanting to go tell Gemma he was leaving and that he wouldn’t be back, but at the same time, knowing it would crush her. “Yeah, just let me get a few things.” He said walking to his closet and opening the door.

Harry grabbed his blue duffel bag and snuck out of the room, going into the bathroom down the hall and throwing his toothbrush into the bag. He crept back into the room and threw a few pairs of boxers, along with a fresh shirt into it. Opening up a secret compartment on his desk, he took a few hand fulls of candy and dumped them in. 

Louis scoffed. “Silly Harry. You don’t need those in Neverland!”

Harry looked at the older in disbelief, “But, what am i supposed to wear, and how am i gonna brush my teeth before i go to bed or- what if I-”

“Harry hush, we’re going to Neverland, you don’t need to bring anything. We can make you clothes. See? Just look at mine and Cher’s. Her dress is a leaf. And if you don't like green, thats fine, we have berries and can dye them a different colour.” 

Harry blushed and gave Lou a small smile. “But... I can’t fly...”

Louis giggled, looking at Harry, Why with a little pixie dust and happy thoughts anyone can fly young Harold.” Harry giggled at the use of his name, which Louis thought was the cutest thing.

“Really?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Sure, Cher? Could you please?” Louis looked to the fairy with hopeful eyes and she gave in.

Cher flew around Harry letting pixie dust flow from her bag and onto the boy as he quickly started to rise. “Good job Harry. What Happy thought are you thinking of?” Louis asked mesmerised at how the boy was learning so quickly.

“Umm...kissing you” Harry stated with a blush.

Louis’s cheeks felt hot as he grabbed Harry’s hand and took him to the window. “Ready?” He asked Harry, hoping he wouldn’t back out. He didn’t, and Harry shook his head yes.

“Ok, Neverland. Here we come.” and with that, and a wink to Harry, they flew out the window, across the sky, and toward the Northern star, but not before Harry decided to throw up whatever he had eaten for dinner onto a building underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://1dblewupmyovaries.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Two: The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! More Niam in the next chapter! 
> 
> http://1dblewupmyovaries.tumblr.com  
> http://xxlove-narryxx.tumblr.com/

Harry and Louis landed on the beach, hand in hand, together. Louis let go of Harry’s hand and he immediately crumpled to the ground. “Harry, no c’mon get up,” Louis whispered to him “we’re almost there, I promise c’mon, up, get up.” Louis tugged him to his feet and after taking only a few steps Harry vomited on a nearby tree. “Lou- can’t- hurts.” Harry told the older boy, barely able to speak. He vomited again, throwing his guts upon a dainty flower.

“Cher, go fetch Liam and Niall, tell them to bring medicine. Ok?” Cher nodded and flew away toward the house where the other two boys dwelled. “You’re going to be ok Harry. You’ll be just fine.” Louis looked at the younger and they sat there, Harry throwing up anything and everything and Louis rubbing his back soothingly. Harry stopped throwing up and leaned back against the tree, his face was flushed and his eyes were watery. Louis leaned in and hugged him awkwardly and the younger boy held onto Louis for dear life. "Don’t leave me Lou, please don't." Harry continued to hold onto Louis and buried his head into the crook of the older boys neck.

"Attack!" an unknown voice bellowed through the trees as two arrows came whizzing out of nowhere. Louis jumped back from Harry and drew his wooden sword ready to fight. Cher dragged a blonde headed boy out by his ear. "Ouch! Cher stopet!" He yelled. "Niall? Why are you shooting us?" Louis asked him, his face stern. Niall looked at Louis his bottom lip quivering. "I was just coming to see you, I missed you." He said his eyes starting to water a little.

Another boy burst through the bushes and ran to Louis. "Lou what's wrong? Cher told me you needed help," He looked over to the new boy sitting against a tree. He got on his knees and opened a bottle that was on his hand. "Here, drink this." He said to the older boy and pressed the bottle to his lips tilting it, so he could drink. Harry pulled away from the bottle gagging and coughing, his face contorted into disgust.

Louis giggled despite himself. Harry shot him a sad look and he instantly felt bad.

The brunette looked at him and scoffed. "It won't help if you don't keep it down," he muttered. 

Louis put his sword in his belt and slumped down to the ground next to Harry. "you'll be okay, Haz," he said, rubbing small circles into Harry's back. Harry gave a small whimper and cuddled into Louis' touch. 

Niall frowned at the lack of attention he was receiving and tugged on the other boys arm.

“Lou.” The blonde boy barely whispered.

"Give me a second, Niall," Louis muttered, getting to his feet and heaving up the curly headed boy. "Liam, grabbed his feet." Liam ran to Louis and the new boy taking his legs in his arms and to the best of his ability, picked the older boys lower body up. 

Niall watched as Louis and Liam walked away leaving him standing there, in the forest, alone. 

Niall sat there, rain started to pour after a few minutes and Niall still sat there, soaking wet and on the verge of tears. It wasn’t until Liam had come to get him that he actually let his tears fall and he hugged the other boy, clutching him, hoping he wouldn’t leave like Louis had with the new boy. Liam hugged the 6 year old back, sure Liam was only a year older, but he loved Niall, and it pained him to see the younger boy cry.

“C’mon Ni, lets go inside, you’ll catch a cold.” Liam said to the boy. Niall looked up and held out his arms and Liam gathered him into his arms and Niall wrapped his legs around the older boys waist and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"You're not going to leave me, right Li-Li?" Niall quietly asked, sobbing into Liams neck. Liam only hugged him tighter and started walking to the tree house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://1dblewupmyovaries.tumblr.com


End file.
